A Day for the Beach
by UglyBettyForeverandEver
Summary: Harry wants to go to the beach. Draco does not. An argue ensues, but one eventually wins. Read and find out!


A/N: Okay. I'm sorry I've been gone a LONG time. I'm just really busy with school things and bleh. I'm dropping the Just So You Know story, only because I realllly like Blaine now, but that's a Glee thing and this is Harry Potter. YEAHYEAHYEAH. So…this is okay. R&R my loves!

…

Draco was enjoying the cool breeze coming from the air conditioner as he lay asleep on his bed. He shifted his body so that he was now on his back. His eyes were started to flutter open, when he saw a bright flash of light. His eyes seared in pain.

"Arrrrrg!" he exclaimed, snapping his eyes shut again. He heard cackles.

"Jeez, Draco, it's 11:30! Get your arse out of bed!" Harry mused. Draco threw a pillow at him.

"I _was _waking up! I was just about to open my eyes before you opened the bloody curtains!" Draco whined. Harry chuckled once again before leaning over to place a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's head. Draco opened his eyes again. He couldn't help but smile at Harry. He smiled every time he saw him. He couldn't help it; he was so in love with him.

Draco proceeded to bring Harry's face back down to his, engaging him in a long, passionate kiss. Draco was about to twirl Harry onto the bed, but Harry separated.

"Get out of bed now or else we won't get a good spot on the beach!" Harry said. Draco's heart dropped.

"The…beach?" he whispered in horror, turning paler than he already was. Harry glanced worriedly at him.

"Dray…?" Harry stepped cautiously towards him. Draco slowly emerged out of the bed.

"The…muggle…beach?" Draco choked. Harry slowly nodded. Draco clenched his fists in rage. "Why are you taking me to that foul, muggle infested, polluted place!" Harry grunted.

"Dray, you did this the last time we went to a muggle event. You ended up loving it."

"What gay man wouldn't?" Draco exclaimed. "Men in tight pants, hitting balls against their bats! It was the sexiest thing I've ever seen!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you liked a baseball game and were able to tolerate all the muggles, you can survive the beach. Plus, there will be lots of shirtless men." Harry joked. Draco shrugged.

"As hot as that sounds, I think I'll only have my eye on one shirtless male." Draco winked at Harry. Harry couldn't help but blush. He turned to the drawer and started to pick out towels and bathing suits. Draco emerged out of bed and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist from behind. "I think I'd rather just see you completely naked…"

"Dray, as much as I'd love to have a nice lay, I think we should get some sunlight. Plus, I'm still tired from last night's events. We're going to the beach." Harry growled. Draco pouted and sulked into the bathroom. He changed into his bathing suit and came back out, seeing that Harry was also in his bathing suit.

"All right. Let's go." He mumbled. Harry shook his head.

"You need sunscreen, Dray. You'll shrivel up in that sun." Harry scolded, squirting some SPF into his hand. He started rubbing it all over Draco's back. Draco shivered as the cold lotion touched his skin. Harry rubbed it all over his back and moved to the front. As Harry rubbed the sunscreen across Draco's chest, Draco put his hand under Harry's chin. He raised it up and gently placed his lips on Harry's. Harry hesitated at first, but _damn. _His boyfriend never failed to seduce him. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and became a little more rigorous with the kiss. He prodded his tongue against Draco's lips, hoping they'd open. Consider his wish granted. Their tongues battled for entry, and in the end, Draco's won. Harry placed on of his hands on the small of Draco's back and pushed him closer to his own body. Draco twirled them so that they fell onto the bed. Draco removed his mouth from Harry's and moved down to his chest. He stopped and looked up into Harry's eyes.

"Do you want to go to the beach? Or do you want me to continue…" Draco trailed off, letting his finger glide down Harry's stomach and stop right near the large bulge that was forming in Harry's swim trunks.

"Continue. I think we'll get more heat in here than the beach can ever give us." Harry winked. Having that said, Draco resumed.


End file.
